


Hunting The Ghouls

by Mis_Sinful



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghosthunting AU!, LETS GOOOOOO, M/M, enjoy, just like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Sinful/pseuds/Mis_Sinful
Summary: It started out as a small joke between Patton and Virgil. They never meant for their little joke to take off but now they were famous YouTubers (along with their new friends Logan and Roman) going on wild adventures to solve if the supernatural is real. Though, be careful what you ask for because you might just get it.Skeptic/Demon!Logan and Roman + Believer!Patton and Virgil.





	1. No you first

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven’t written in a long time. Anyway, I’m back with a new story! GhostHunting AU AM I RIGHT?! So enjoy. ALSO THERE IS NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, BUT THERE IS AN ALMOST SO I TAGGED IT ANYWAY!!!

_Have you ever looked at someone and wondered what is going on inside their head?_

Virgil always had that thought about his friends but also himself more often than not. Was he insane or what there more to meet the eye of what people want to believe? Was the supernatural real or was the mind playing games? Maybe Virgil should listen to Logan and Roman. Maybe they were right and all these supernatural hunting was plain bullshit. Should he just give up? Should he convenience Patton that maybe this is all for nothing? Maybe they should talk to BuzzFeed and-

**'Heeeey, hey hey kids, kids! PATRICIA!...Honey, can you be quiet? I'm trying to do something-'**

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin if possible. Looking over at his phone on his nightstand, he read the time. It was roughly the witching hour and Roman was awake. Wait...why the fuck is Roman up at 3am?! He should be asleep right now! Virgil's mind judged him since he was being a hypocrite. Roman wasn't allowed to stay up till 3 am but we were? Shame Virgil, shame. Though he pushed the thought away as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Opening the messages, he let his eyes scan through the other missed messages before opening Roman's

**_'I just found a good spot to go 'ghost' hunting-R'_ **

**_'Why are you up at three am?-V'_ **

**_'...Why does that matter?-R'_ **

**_'Because you believe heavily in your 'beauty sleep' or whatever. So I was wondering why you were up. I can't worry?-V'_ **

**_'No no! It's just...unexpected bUT ANYWAY: I found two places we could go actually. Both in Kentucky-R'_ **

**_'And they are…?-V'_ **

**_'A hospital or a bar, take your pick-R'_ **

Looking at his phone, Virgil weighed his options. They would still need Patton and Logan's approval but still. Roman always came to Virgil first with any ideas on places they could go check out. It was...nice to say the least. Though that wasn't the point right now.

Creepy possibly haunted and demon-infested places! There was the bar which they could get a tour on, background information, interviews and be done (minus sleeping in some super sleazy cheap motel...thanks Buzzfeed). Then again, there was this hospital that Roman mentioned. They could get interviews, background information, maybe a tour, and probably sleep there. That would be something, wouldn't it? It was tempting, really it was but before he decided…

**_'When would we be going?-V'_ **

**_'Whenever everyone is free. Why?-R'_ **

Did Virgil ever mention that he was moving? No? Okay. So, Virgil had found this petty nice house. Wasn't too big but definitely wasn't too small. It was two floors: the basement/garage and the main floor. He had been trying to stay on the down low about it so he could surprise his friends with a nice housewarming party! He had finally gotten the last payment in, everything packed, and he was so close to moving out.

Looking back at his phone, he noticed Roman typing but quickly cut him off.

**_'I'm busy for like the next two weeks. Maybe three.-V_ **

**_It depends-V'_ **

Apparently, that's the answer Roman wasn't expecting since Roman stopped typing. The three dots popped back up in its grey bubble before disappearing again for a while. This couldn't be good.

When Roman finally answered, Virgil had been drawing in his sketchbook. Hearing the ringtone, he threw the sketchbook to the side and grabbed the phone so quickly. God, it was so late in the night (it was only roughly 3:20 in the morning) and they both needed sleep but the fear Roman was mad at him took priority. Taking a shaky breath, he closed his eyes while clicking on Roman's name, scared to read it. Peering an eye open, he noticed the message and his eyes flew open to read.

**_'What? Not to sound mean or anything but normally you're ready to jump on a case. Is everything okay, Hot Topic? Are you sick? Do you not want to do this anymore? Is your anxiety getting worse again?-R'_ **

Virgil's heart fluttered. He worried about Virgil. Feeling himself starting to form a stupid lovesick smile on his face, he started to reply before Roman started to rapidly text Virgil. Clearly, he was NOT done.

**_'Am I being too annoying?_ **

**_Did I offend you?_ **

**_Did anybody offend you?_ **

**_Am I getting Patton to fight someone?_ **

**_We will throw hands if need be Virgil-R'_ **

Snorting softly at the text, Virgil managed to slide a text in between more rambles from Roman ** _._ **

**_'Slow your roll, Princey. I'm fine. Something came up with my apartment and I gotta get it sorted out. That's all-V'_ **

**_'Oh...do you...need help financially? I can help-R'_ **

**_'It's fine-V'_ **

**_'Are you sure?-R'_ **

**_'Yes.-V'_ **

**_'Okay..._ **

**_I trust you.-R'_ **

Normally, you shouldn't trust Virgil with certain things. He always has a way of screwing things up or breaking things. He also had a habit of lying about his mental health and keeping his true state of mind to himself. So the fact Roman trusted him (which he normally did) was...somewhat shocking. Normally, Roman is the first one to keep pushing the cause until finally, the truth comes out. So this now seems...suspicious.

**' _But like...are you sure?-R'_**

There he was! Humming softly, Virgil turned his phone over in his hand while staring at the time. It was getting later and later (technically earlier and earlier) and Virgil had to be up and packing tomorrow. Guess an allnighter was his only option...right?

_' **I'm fine**_

**_Shouldn't you be sleeping?-V'_ **

**_'Same about you-R'_ **

**_'I'll go to bed when you go to bed.-V'_ **

**_'You first, princess-R'_ **

Virgil felt his heart skip at the nickname. It was supposed to be insulted at the beginning of their supposed friendship. Over time the nickname became less of an insult and more of a flirtatious remark...well to Virgil that is anyway. Shaking his head out, he leaned back as the argument continued. It wasn't until 5am (yes they argued for that long) for one to finally crack.

**_'Fine fine, emo nightmare. You win. I'll go to bed-R'_ **

**_'That's what I thought-V'_ **

**_'Though we're still up for planning the video tomorrow...well technically later today. right?-R'_ **

**_'Of course-V'_ **

**_'Okay...but seriously, go to bed!-R'_ **

**_'You. First. Princey.-V'_ **

**_'Ugh fine. I'm going to bed.-R'_ **

**_'Good. Goodnight Roman-V'_ **

Looking down at his phone, Virgil couldn't but smile a little. Sure he was hut that Roman didn't say goodnight back but he could live.

Besides, Roman was such an idiot sometimes and besides, Virgil lived off of insomnia. He never slept unless his insomnia decided to take a break and let his body rest. So, of course, Virgil was going to snap at Roman to sleep, he needed it more than Virgil did. But the fact he would stay up and wait with Virgil was...sweet. Charming to say the least. He just…

Virgil felt himself blushing hard. Okay, he'd admit it. He had a crush on Roman Prince but it wasn't going to happen. It took them forever to be friends. Virgil couldn't chance it. No way in hell would he. What if Roman didn't like him back? What if he never wanted to talk to Virgil again? It'd be so awkward working with him and pretending to be so close for the fans when in reality he'll want nothing to do with Virgil and…

Nope. Don't think like that Virgil. It's Roman. The worst he does is say no and move on with your life. Sure you'll have to adjust but you won't lose Roman as a best friend. Knowing that you weren't worth it to Roman will sting forever but swallow down the pain. That's what you normally do anyway. Swallow down the pain until you can't feel anything but being numb and letting your mental illness get the best of you.

On second thought, maybe Roman not talking to him would be the better option. Putting his phone on charge, Virgil laid down and closed his eyes. Rolling onto his side, Virgil went to sleep knowing he had gotten the last word. Well, he thought anyway.

Virgil would see it in the morning and complain when he secretly loved it but for now, he didn't need to know. So while Virgil slept, his phone buzzed, the ringtone going off as his phone lit up. The preview text bubble appeared with a message.

**_[From Prince Sing-A-Lot]: Goodnight Virgil. Sleep well.-R_ **


	2. Miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wants three things in life: his friends, his crush, and some god damn peace around here. Today seems like the day all three of those request are answered...until everything isn't what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon’s hopefully will come along with the super long-awaited chAPTER AND IT’S SUPER LONG MY BAD AAAAAH! LIFE HAS BEEN A PAIN BUT I'M BACK AND IN ACTION SOOOO ENJOY!!
> 
> ALSO!!! I read all your comments and I loved them and sorry for not replying!!

**“This is my roaring, roaring 20s. I don't even know me. Roll me like a blunt 'cause I wanna go home. Roll me like a blunt, ‘cause I wanna go home. This is my r—“**

_Click._

Staring at the ceiling, Virgil had turned off his alarm. It was eight thirty on the dot and Virgil was starting to regret staying up late. He didn’t even sleep that much if he was being honest. He was up roughly around six so he got probably...an hour of sleep? Though then again, he couldn’t deny the fact he only stayed up because it was Roman texting him. Sure, Virgil would stay up for any of this friends but Roman was _different._ Not because he considered Roman his best friend but because he also had a huge crush on him. He would stay up days on end if it meant hanging out with Roman.

Which reminded Virgil to text Roman to see what time they were all meeting at his house. Rolling over, he grabbed his cell phone and clicked the home button. Quickly he dropped the phone as he hissed cause wow, bright light. Jesus. Shaking his head out, he picked his phone up again to see a text from Roman.

**_[From Prince Sing-A-Lot]: iMessage_ **

Unlocking his phone, he narrowed his eyes. Roman always had to have the last word huh? Clicking on the box, Virgil started to type something out and stopped. Erasing the gibberish, Virgil resorted to the only thing he was really good at.

Memes.

Quickly scrolling through his camera roll, he pulled up Kermit the Frog sipping his tea. Perfect. Going back to his messages, he clicked photos, then the photo, and sent it. He also replied with a quick ‘what time today?’ before hitting send. Cuddling back into his mattress, he tossed the phone somewhere onto the bed to relax. He swore to do nothing until he got a time from Roman.

_Ding._

Who was it now?! Sitting up, he found his phone, and read the name that appeared on the screen.

**_[From: S.S Thomas]_ **

What does Thomas want?

Unlocking his phone, he leaned back to see what the hell Sanders wanted from his life.

**_VIRGIL! Are you awake? Do you want to be my best friend in the entire world??-T_ **

**_Not really, but what do you need?-V_ **

**_Ouch. Anyway, I was wondering...keep me company at work? I know you hate morning shifts and sitting around the movie theatre bored but we can get food after, hang with Joan, I can get you free tickets to see Incredibles 2.-T_ **

**_You had me at Incredibles 2.-V_ **

**_I knew I would. I’ll see you soon, right?-T_ **

**_...I suppose.-V_ **

**_Yes!!-T_ **

The things Virgil did for people--he swore. Scrolling through his phone, he saw that Roman hadn’t read his message at all so Virgil knew he had time to kill. Sitting up, Virgil sat there for a good five extra minutes before tossing his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. He didn’t bother really changing, as he’d be in a dark theatre for about an hour or so.

Maybe.

It took about five minutes to get ready, including a quick shower, brushing his teeth, and doing his hair. Staring at himself in his body length mirror in his room, he fixed his hair. Black skinny jeans, a random pair of converse (black with purple laces, of course), an old band shirt, and his favorite hoodie. His hair stayed in place for once and he didn’t look _so_ intimidating.

Hearing his phone ring with the boring apple ringtone (he should change that for Thomas), Virgil scrambled to find his phone that he had proceeded to toss back onto the bed. Answering it before the last ring, Virgil was sprawled out on his bed.

“Hello?”

“Hey!” Thomas cheerfully said, “just a warning, there’s a HUGE accident near your house and it may take you forever to get over.”

“Alright, thanks for the warning,” Moving, Virgil made his way out of his room and to the living room which took about 6 steps.

“Of course! Also, why I have you on the phone…” Thomas started

Virgil had spotted his Steven Universe backpack right near the door. Virgil had protested when Thomas first got it for him on his birthday but it had grown on him. Now, his backpack was like a woman’s purse. Always had everything he needed in it and was on him 24/7.  Opening it, he listened to Thomas ramble on, losing the context of the subject, as he hunted for his key things. Phone charge, wallet, and keys. Check, check, and another check. Taking his keys out, Virgil zipped his backpack up. Virgil managed to catch the tail end of Thomas’ long rambles.

“...and I’m free for the rest of this week to help you finish packing! Unless you finished packing then we can start moving!”

Virgil.exe has stopped working for a moment. How did Thomas...right! He was having Thomas help him move. How could he fucking forget that?

“I’ll see after today. I have to call the company after today along with my insurance company. Though I can let you do some online window shopping for me if you want,” Virgil suggested and smiled slightly at the happy response he got from Thomas, “but keep it on the down low. I’m hanging with Roman and them--”

“The ghoul boys,” Thomas teased.

“--whatever--today and it’s still a mystery for them. I postponed ghost hunting for this so hopefully, it’ll be quick. Now, if you let me go, I can get to the theatre.”

“Right! Besides, I’m about to start this boring shift probably, so I’ll see you,” with that, Thomas ended the call.

Virgil chuckled softly while pocketing his phone. Making sure his backpack was zipped (because you can’t always be too sure if you did something….right?), Virgil swung one strap over his shoulder and left the house. Making sure the door was locked, he thought. Driving would be a pain and the movie theatre wasn’t that far so….walking it was. Besides, his apartment complex was going to be a hassle to leave by car.

~~~~

“I’m so glad you could come and keep me company,” Thomas stated.

“Mmm I only came for the free movie,” Virgil teased.

Poor Thomas. Stuck in all black (even with a cute little worker’s hat) with the movie theatre logo in purple on the hat and apron he wore, as he dealt with an annoying customer after customer at concessions. Though somehow no matter how nasty the customer was, Thomas kept a smile and was always polite. That and he rarely was on register since he was such a hard worker compared to most workers so they didn’t want to lose him.

“Oh yeah,” Thomas snorted, “so about the ticket. I can get it n--”

“I’m okay,” holding a hand up, “if I see it without Roman, he’d have my head.”

“Oooo Roman~” Thomas cooed.

“Wh--” Virgil blushed, “s-s-shut up!” Virgil managed to tell Thomas.

Laughing at his friend, Thomas threw his head back slightly. Oh, how cute of Virgil to have a crush! Though, Virgil felt his face heating up and growled at his friend who proceeded to laugh more. Of course, this was funny to Thomas since he didn’t have this problem! Pulling his hood up, he yanked the strings to really hide his face while leaning against the counter. He snickered when Thomas’ laughing abruptly stopped since someone yelled his name to help him with an order through the atom’s app...whatever that meant. Watching Thomas go, Virgil decided now would be a good time to check his phone.

Unlocking his phone, he checked his messages to see Roman had opened the message but never replied. Frowning slightly, Virgil took a deep breath.

 _‘He probably woke up,’_ Virgil told himself.

Scrolling through Tumblr, it was pretty dead. Both his feed and the movie theatre which was a good thing. When Thomas returned, the two of them talked about anything and everything. At some point, Virgil had taken his hood down as the deep rose shade color had finally subsided.

\------

Halfway through Thomas’ shift, Thomas had left to go handle something his manager asked him to do. Fine. Virgil made his way over to some empty table and chairs and sat down, tapping his fingers against the table. Sure he had a portable charger but nothing good was on his social media and ugh he regretted coming here.

“Is someone sitting here?”

Virgil glanced up at the voice. It was low and soft, and god Virgil was curious.

The stranger was tall, roughly 6’ft...probably. He had almost black hair, lanky, little muscular though from what he could see under the yellow shirt. Leather jacket, jeans, regular sneakers. What really got Virgil was his face. Cute button nose, nice lips, but his eyes. He had heterochromia. One dark brown eye and one vibrant, captivating gold.

“...Well?”

“Oh uh--no,” Virgil cleared his throat, “please, sit.”

“Why thank you,” the man said and sat down, smiling.

“So…” Virgil trailed off.

“Sorry,” the man chuckled, “I just couldn’t help that such a beautiful guy like you was sitting here all alone. Why is that?”

Virgil felt his face become hot again. He never got compliments nor knew how to handle them. Chuckling slightly, he shifted while chewing on the inside of his lip, “my friend is working the morning shift. He asked me to keep him company but went off to the back since his manager asked and well...yeah.”

“Oh, I see. Well cutie,” the man leaned forward with a wicked grin that had Virgil’s breath hitch slightly, “why don’t you tell me more about yourself.”

The two talked for a bit. Virgil was careful on what to say and what not to say but he was getting somewhere with this stranger. Currently, they were playing a guessing came on what the stranger’s name was. That was until a familiar trio of voices were heard in the distance. Glancing up at the familiar voices, he didn’t think much of it. Then he heard laughing and Virgil held his breath. He knew that laugh. It was Roman’s laugh. His laugh was pure and happy, contagious, always knew how to make someone smile and laugh along with them.

Looking over, long and behold Roman walk in with Logan and Patton. Though, Virgil was focused solely on Roman. His light brown hair gelled to perfection, dark green eyes ready to kill, ruby red lips that Virgil could kiss for days. Red and white varsity jacket from playing football as Virgil was told, white muscle t-shirt that hung perfectly to his body and exposed the tone chest he had (just how Virgil loved it), dark blue jeans that Virgil knew clung to his perky _ass_ (that Virgil just wanted to squeeze and slap and uGH distress gay here), and his favorite white converse. Ugh, why was Roman legal? Tearing his eyes away, he looked at his other friends.

Logan Smith. Dark brown hair that was always perfectly done. Black glasses that rested perfect and showed his brown eyes that meant he was business. Dark blue necktie, black shirt with a pocket on the upper left side, (like the old school “nerd”), black slacks, and dress shoes. No matter where he went, he always looked profession. Always quick to correct someone or start a debate. He’s super smart and graduated top of his class, two years earlier than planned. Odd for him to hang out with the group but he claims “someone needs to be the voice of reason”.

Now Patton was an entirely different story. Patton Albarn had light brown hair, vibrant blue eyes so friendly and welcoming, freckles dusting over his face. He also had glasses, huge and square (must be his spare ones). He had a bright blue polo shirt on, a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, blue jeans, and some sneakers.

Ah, his friends...wait, why where they here? Did Roman text him and he didn’t get it? Was ‘Do Not Disturb’ on? Was Virgil so memorized by the mysterious guy that he ignored Roman? Was Roman mad? Would they notice Virgil?

Virgil’s mind race with so many questions as he stared at the trio.

“Do you know them?” A voice broke his thoughts?

“Hm? Oh! Yes, I do,” Virgil said, “they’re my friends,” he laughed awkwardly which got Patton’s attention.

Virgil was Patton’s kiddo after all. Of course, he out of the three would be able to spot Virgil out of any crowd, given any day or time.

“Virgil!” Patton said excitedly.

The other two whipped around, Logan with a slight smile while Roman had a huge smile on his face. Though their smiles faulted and their expression switched quickly. Logan seemed surprised and concerned while Roman just stared at them with a shocked expression. Though it seems to wipe off and anger was in his _eyes._ Uh no. Virgil held his breath. He had done it. He had screwed up and it was big time.

Roman practically stormed over, despite both Logan and Patton’s protest which could be seen with them trying to hold Roman back. Virgil swallowed and leaned back in his chair. Though, before Roman made it over, Virgil glanced at the stranger who seemed to be glaring at Roman. What? Why would he be glaring at Roman?

“I didn’t know you knew Roman Prince,” his voice was cold.

“Uh, yeah, do you know him?”

Looking at Virgil, the man smiled a little, “he’s a good ol’ rival of mine,” turning away, “Roman. Long time no see.”

“Nice to see you too De--” Roman started through gritted teeth

“Ah!” The guy cut, “your friend Virgil here is still trying to guess my name. Don’t spoil the fun,” he grinned and it was sly almost.

“I see…” turning to Roman, his featured softened. It was the Roman that Virgil knew, that Virgil loved, “hey--sorry. I forgot to charge my phone and it died before I could text you but Patton wants to see Incredibles 2. Care to join?” He smiled

“I would love to join,” Virgil got up and grabbed his bag. Smiling at the man named De, “it was nice meeting you,” with that, he was off.

Roman stood there and checked over his shoulder for Virgil. Seeing he made it to Logan and Patton, he turned back around. His face was as cold as stone.

“What do you want, Deceit?” Roman growled.

“I totally _don’t_ want you coming back to hell and I really _don’t_ want you taking your rightful place on the throne _Prince_ Roman.”

“I left that life behind and you know it,” Roman argued.

“For a mortal Roman,” Deceit hissed, “your father would _soooo approve_ of him, don’t you think?”

“Is that why you’re here? To bring me home to my father?”

“Of course _not_ ," he claimed. Standing up, Deceit looked at him seriously, “you will  _not_ come home and all _won’t_ be well. Or you can _not_ stay here and see what _doesn’t_ happen to that cute little boy you have. So, what shall it be Roman?”


	3. Hiatus (Ish)

Hey everyone! Quick update: I'm super super SUUUUUPER Busy so right now the story will be on hiatus! I promise it'll be back soon (and this chapter won't stay for a while) but until then, I'm sorry!

 

Hope you all understand!

 

~Candi


End file.
